owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyakuya Orphanage Director
The Hyakuya Orphanage Director is the unnamed woman who tended to the orphanage Yu was sent to where he met Mika and the rest of his adoptive family. Appearance She had the appearance of a middle aged woman. She has medium length dark brown hair and wore a collared long sleeved shirt with large buttons done up to the top and most prominently a light yellow apron with a green logo on the left chest area, and the straps tied in a bow behind her back. She wore a long skirt below her knees with long socks midway on her shins when indoors. Personality Even though she was with the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, she seemed to care for the children they were experimenting on. She maintained a cheerful disposition, and was kind introducing Yu to other members of the orphanage. She encouraged them to make friends with Yu, and further encourages bonds between them by stating that their gift for Christmas was a new family member. History It is unknown how she came to run the Hyakuya orphanage. Saito states that she was a good influence on the children in the facility under her management as it produced relatively stable, mentally resilient kids. Arrangements had been made because of that to send the facility the best test subjects. Story Events of 2012 The director appears with Saitō as Junji Haiyama is getting adopted. Saitō calls her on Christmas Day and informs her that eight of their facilities were destroyed. He informs her that a lot of them died and she is grief stricken as she cared for them. Saitō then asks if he can bring one more child (Yu) to the orphanage. Sounding unsure, she asks what he's like and Saitō responds by saying he's cute. He also adds that he's probably the fated child, a devil that he, Saitō, is sending someone's way. The director did not seem to take the meaning behind that statement. Sometime after that, Saitō drops off Yu at the Hyakuya Orphanage. The director stands behind Yu’s back as she introduces him to the other children. Beaming cheerfully, she asks the children to be nice and make friends with Yu, and observes as Mika does exactly that. She cannot do much as Mika instantly ends a scuffle with Yu before it begins. She scolds him for is stating it isn’t nice to fight. After Yu and Mika share how they ended up at the orphanage, she is content once more as other orphans run to glomp their new big brother Yu, feeling that they will be just fine. Suddenly to her shock, a large amount of blood begins pouring out of her nose and mouth and she falls over, instantly dead as the apocalypse continues. Trivia *It is possible she knew of Yu’s arrival and shared with the orphans beforehand as Mika knew Yu was eight years old. Quotes * “Everyone. Today is Christmas… … And our gift is a new family member.” --''The director introduces Yu to the orphanage.'' * “This is Yuichiro. Everyone be nice and make friends with him, okay?” * “Mika! It isn’t nice to fight” --''Chiding Mika after he had a minor scrap with Yu.'' * “… They’ll be just fine”. --''Relieved and assured the children will get along.'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights